Days Go By
by CORYxSHAWN4EVAH
Summary: Allie Jacobs wasn't your average 14 year old. She's been living in foster care since she was 5 years old. Her Mother didn't want her and she never met her Father, until now. A7X story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so if my my readers are reading this, I know I said was done with writing stories on here, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration for this story, plus people have been asking me to do an A7X story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Sanders, Brian Haner Jr, Zachary Baker, Jonathan Seward, or Jimmy Sullivan. I do not own the band name Avenged Sevenfold either. I only own any OC's. **

**By the way in this story Jimmy Sullivan will be alive, if that offends anyone I'm sorry. R.I.P Jimmy The Rev Sullivan, you'll be in our hearts foREVer. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Days Go By<span>**

**Summary: **Allie Jacobs wasn't your average 14 year old. She's been living in foster care since she was 5 years old. Her Mother didn't want her and she never met her Father, until now. A7X story!

**Chapter 1**

**Allie's POV**

"_I'm not insane, I'm not insane." _Avenged Sevenfold blared through my alarm clock.

Sam, my room mate groaned; "Turn the shit off."

I rolled my eyes as I hit the off button. Just another day of my fucked up life. I've been living in foster care since I was 5 years old. I still remember the day I was brought here.

"_Mommy where are we?" I asked while looking around at the unfamiliar building. She smiled, "Hun. Mommy's going to go on a little vacation, why you stay with some nice people." _

_I frowned, "Can't I come with you?" _

_She shook her head, "Sorry, dear. I'll be back though." She reassured me, while we walked into the building with my bags. _

Vacation, my ass. I waited week after week for her to come get me, but then I finally excepted the fact that she wasn't coming back. My Father on the other hand walked out on me when I was born. I don't even know who he is. The only thing I can ever remember is that my Mother said I looked just like him. I walked into the bathroom and flicked the light on. The brightness made me squint, but then I adjusted. I looked into the mirror and saw my hazel/greenish eyes looking back at me. I sighed and started to brush my dark brown hair.

I finished up with brushing my teeth and walked back into the room. Sam finally woke up and I sat on my bed, "We hanging with the guys today?" I asked while putting my converse on.

Sam grinned, "Of course." She started to get ready and I switched my Ipod on. Right away _Afterlife by: Avenged Sevenfold_ came on. The guitar intro came on and I got that feeling inside of me like I always do. M Shadow's voice started and I felt calm. Without Avenged Sevenfold, I probably wouldn't be alive. Their music has helped me through a lot.

I didn't realize I was singing till Sam with my shoulder, "Even though I fricken love your singing, we need to go." I rolled my eyes, Sam thinks I have this godly voice, but I just think she exaggerates.

We walked down the hallway and of course got stopped by Miss Tammy, our Adviser. She's in charge of the whole foster care. I've known her since I got here, she's pretty cool when she's want to be.

She smirked, "Where we off to ladies?"

I mocked her expression, "We're going to the Pier." She hesitated but, nodded. "Alright be back in a couple of hours." We both mumbled a thanks before walking out of the entrance.

We got to the Pier in about 5 minutes since it wasn't too far from foster care. I spotted the guys and jogged over to them. They gave us hugs and I smiled. They were like my family. Darren, Danny, and Josh were 17, while Max was 18. It didn't really matter to Sam and I that they were 4 years older, either to them.

Max grinned, "I got a surprise for you Allie."

I chuckled, "What is it?"

He pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. My eyes lit up as I snatched them out of his hands, "Dude. Thanks." I started packing them right away. I pulled a cigarette out and groaned, "Fuck. I don't have a lighter."

Darren handed me one, "Here ya good Babe."

I smiled, "Thanks." I lit it up and took a long drag from it. Yes, smoking is very bad for me, and I shouldn't be smoking at such a young age, but it relaxes me.

Sam nudged me, "Going to give your best friend a hit?"

I rolled my eyes and passed her the cigarette.

Time went by pretty fast. All we really did was smoke and just hang out. We also just talked about our boring lives. 3 hours went by and we figured we would head back before Miss Tammy came looking for us. We said a quick bye to the guys and headed back.

We walked into the building that we've been living in most of our lives and Miss Tammy walked over to us, "Allie. I need you to come into my office, there's someone here to see you."

I looked at Sam confused but, followed Miss Tammy into her Office. We walked in and I thought I was going to pass out. My favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold was standing there. I held in my excitement and looked at Miss Tammy, "Why are they here?"

She smiled, "Well Matt here-" She gestured to Matt Shadows, the lead singer, "-is your Father." He gave me a soft smile.

I looked at her like she was insane, "My _what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? Yes? No? <strong>

**Continue? Delete? **

**Reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: Music-Freak10159 for leaving me a review. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Allie's POV**

"_My what?" _

Miss Tammy smiled at me, "Sweetie why don't you take them to the lounge where you guys can talk." I don't know how calm she could be, she knew my whole life story on how he walked out on me. I just let out a groan and walked out the door, not bothering to see if they were following me.

I plopped on a bean bag and they all sat on the couch. I guess I should be freaking out right now, because Matt fuckin' Shadows is my Dad, but it still doesn't change the fact he left me.

Matt cleared his throat, "So.."

I crossed my arms over my chest in response. He sighed, "Allie. It's really good to see you." I nodded, not really buying it, "I bet."

Matt's facial expressions softened, "Allie, I've been looking for you for years now." I rolled my eyes, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

He got confused, "It's the truth. When your Mother left, I-"

I cut him off, "What do you mean when my Mother left? You left us, she said she told you she was pregnant and you fled."

Matt shook his head in disbelief, "That bitch." He changed mood before looking at me, "Allie, I was 16 when your Mother told me she was pregnant. I was going to help her, my parents were going to have her stay with us. Everything was going to be perfect, but one day she just up and left. I've been trying for years to find you. I realized my relationship with her was done, but I didn't want you thinking I abandoned you. I finally got a PI to find her and then she told me she handed you over to foster care, which brings me here."

It took me a couple seconds to process that, but what he basically said was that my own Mother lied to me. Now an even more important reason to hate her.

Matt eyed me, "How long have you been here?"

"9 years." I simply stated.

He and the guys scoffed at the number. Matt started to feel bad, "Allie, if I would of known you were here this whole time. I would of came and got you."

I rolled my eyes and started to get offensive, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Matt almost chuckled, "You think _I'm _lying? Ask the guys, I've been looking for you practically my whole life."

"They could lie for you." I pointed out.

He sat up further in his seat, "Look Allie, you can believe what you want, but I can assure I am not lying to you. I just want you to have a home to stay in with a happy family."

I scoffed, "Like that'll ever happen."

Matt shifted his gaze to mine, "I want you to come home with me."

For some reason that made me mad. I stood up, "What? I've never seen you in my life before and you think you can just take me home with you and everything will be alright? I've been stuck in this place since I was 5 fucking years old, I never had a normal life. I don't care if you didn't walk out on me, this is still partly your fault!"

He fired back at me, "Actually it's not my fault, it's your bitch a mother's fault! Allie, I'm your Father, and you're coming home with me." I could feel my fists clenching, I don't know why I'm mad, he's right. It is her fault.

"Whatever." I muttered and walked out of the lounge. I needed a cigarette and fast. I walked outside of the building and made my way over to the benches. I looked around and saw no one, so I lit one up.

"How old are you?" I turned my head to see Synyster Gates walking over to me. He saw the smoke in my hand. I didn't try to hide it, "It calms me down."

He sat down next to me, "Don't let Matt see ya, he hates cigarettes. Zacky, Johnny, Jimmy, and I all smoke but him." He pulled his pack of Marlboro's and lit one up.

"Best fucking cigarette ever made." He took a drag.

I chuckled, "Couldn't agree more."

"Allie! Get back in here!" I heard Miss Tammy call.

"Fuck." I let the cigarette hit the ground and I stomped my foot on it.

I walked back inside the building and Miss Tammy gave me a disapproving look, "You can't just run away. Now come on, Matt is signing the paper work, you're going home with him today." I wasn't sure if I should be happy about that or not.

We walked into the Office and Miss Tammy was getting the paper work all together. Matt sniffed me, "Why do you smell like smoke?"

_Shit_. "Um-" I started off and Synyster or his real name Brian walked in, "Sorry, Matt I was smoking in front of her." I half smiled and Matt rolled his eyes, "I don't want you smoking around her."

Brian smirked, "Won't happen again." He winked at me and I smiled. He just saved my life, well not really, it's not like I would care what Matt would think anyway.

Matt signed all of the paper work and Miss Tammy sent me to pack my things up. Sam wouldn't let go off me, and Miss Tammy had to pry her off of me. I said my final goodbyes and walked out of the building.

Matt smiled at me, "Ready to go home?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the 4 people who reviewed last chapter, I couldn't do shoutouts, but thanks guys! I know I'm not going to have a lot of reviews on this story, because not a lot of people like Avenged Sevenfold, but thanks for your support. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Allie's POV**

We didn't get to Matt's house till like midnight, because I was in Arizona and he lives in California. It's going to suck living here, I'm so far away from my friends. Matt pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off, "You up?" He turned his head towards me.

I nodded and he looked at me, "Allie. I know you don't want to be here, but I'm your Father and I want you to be here. It's better for you." I mentally scoffed, how does he know what's best for me?

We got out of the car and I went to get my bags, but he stopped me, "Let's get that in the morning." I just shrugged and followed him into his nice brick house. It looked pretty normal for a rock star. We walked into a dark house and he flicked the light on.

A dog came running from the kitchen ready to bark. Matt put his hand out, "Bella, shh.. It's just me." She halted and sniffed me. I leaned down and petted her head. Matt smiled, "She usually doesn't like people, except me or Val." I've always been good with dogs.

I looked back up at him, "Whose Val?"

He hesitated, kind of afraid to tell me. "She's my girlfriend." I nodded and then wondered why he was hesitant to tell me. I just let it go and began to yawn.

Matt motioned me to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." I followed him up the stairs. We got to a door and he opened it. It was pretty simple, it had a bed, TV, and a dresser.

He sighed, "Sorry it's kind of plain. I'll take you to the store tomorrow and you can get stuff to decorate it." I didn't respond and he walked to the door, "Goodnight Allie." I just mumbled a 'Mhm' and let him leave.

I laid on the bed knowing I wasn't going to go to sleep with all of this stuff on my mind. It's just really weird to think that Matt Shadows, or should I say Matt Sanders is my Dad. Before I knew it, sleep did eventually take over me.

_Next Morning _

"I want to wake her up." I heard a hyper voice complain.

"She's a teenager Jimmy, she'll probably bite your head off." I heard another voice, kind of husky.

"Please?" I heard Jimmy whine again.

I then realized that husky voice belonged to Matt, "If she hits you, don't come crying to me." I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes.

Jimmy stopped in his tracks, "Good morning sunshine!" He was just so happy, it was really hard for me not to smile. I sat up and pulled the covers off. Matt smiled, "Val made breakfast, you can come down whenever you want." He walked out of the room.

I looked at Jimmy, "Has he really been looking for me all these years?" I still couldn't believe him.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. Trust me, that's all that has been on his mind. Now it seems like he's been relieved having you here." This was the first time I seen Jimmy act serious, so I guess he couldn't be lying.

I sighed, "It's just hard. You know?" I looked up at him.

His gaze met mine, "I know. Just at least try, Matt is my best friend. I don't want to see him upset." I nodded, I could try.

Jimmy's mood changed suddenly. "Now come on, we need to get some meat on those bones, and Val's cooking is AMAZING!" He grinned like a goof ball.

I chuckled and he practically dragged me down the stairs. We got into the kitchen where I spotted a girl with blonde hair. She turned towards me and smiled. She was beautiful.

She walked over to me, "Hi, Hun. I'm Valary Matt's girlfriend, but you can call me Val. Most people do." She was just so welcoming.

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Allie." I have no clue why I said that, I'm sure Matt already told her my name. She nodded and noticed Jimmy stuffing his face, "Jimmy! Save some for Allie."

He groaned, "Fine."

Val chuckled, "Allie. Help yourself, I pretty much made everything, I didn't really know what you liked." I nodded and sat down at the table. I ended up eating some bacon and eggs.

I heard the front door open and Val started cleaning up the dishes, "Sounds like the crew is here." The rest of the band entered the room.

Brian spotted me, "Hey Allie, ready to go shopping?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Shopping?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, Matt said we're taking you shopping, so you can decorate your room and shit."

I protested, "No. It's fine, I don't have to change the room."

Matt walked into the Kitchen, "Allie. I want you to be comfortable here, I want you to have your room the way you want it." I sighed and Matt handed Brian his credit card.

Brain looked at me, "Go get changed, we'll meet you out in the car."

I hurried upstairs and got in my room. I then realized my bags were still in the car. I opened my door back open and Matt handed me my bag, "I figured you would need this."

I mumbled a 'thanks' and shut the door. I changed into a Metallica t shirt and some blue skinny jeans. I put my black converse on and put my hair into a quick pony tail. I ran across the hall to the bathroom and brushed my teeth real quick. I walked back downstairs and noticed Matt and Jimmy in the living room.

"You're not coming?" I asked them.

Matt shook his head, "Nah, me and Jimmy are going to start writing for the new album. Plus it's a good way for you to get to know the guys." I nodded before walking outside. It was kind of cold for it being California.

I seen Brian's truck and I was headed for the back seat but, he pointed to the front. I got in the front seat and put my seat belt on. He pulled out of the driveway and Zack looked at Brian, "You going to show me?"

Brian looked at me, "Zacky doesn't think you smoke. Want to help me prove him wrong?" He pulled his Marlboro's and handed them to me with a lighter. I pulled a cigarette out and lit up.

"Holy fucking shit." Zack seemed fascinated.

"No way, Matt's going to kill her when he finds out." Johnny exclaimed.

I got worried and Brian glared at him in the rear-view mirror, "He's not going to find out. Come on, it's not a big deal. I'm not going to be a hard ass Uncle and rat her out. Either are you."

Johnny sighed, "Alright. I won't say anything, but you know he'll kill us if he finds out."

Zack butted in, "Well then, we'll deal with that when it comes."

I continued to smoke the cigarette. Brian looked at me, "What kind of music do you like?"

"Avenged Sevenfold." I said and they all laughed.

Zack chuckled, "That's funny, you're a fan of us and now you find out your Dad is M Shadows."

Brian flicked the radio on and Almost Easy came on and he eyed me, "Alright Allie show us what you got."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, "Sing. Come on, you're Matt's daughter. You have to have some kind of singing ablity."

I hesitated, I only sang in front of Sam. That's it.

Zack nudged my seat, "Come on. We won't laugh if it's bad."

Johnny butted in, "Unless you sound like a dying cat."

I chuckled and the first verse came on. I just took a deep breath and let if flow out,

"_I feel insane, every single time I'm asked to compromise, cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways, and that's the way it stays. So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance. By that look on your face, I may have forced the scale to tip. I'm not insane, I'm not insane. I'm not insane, I'm not- not insane." _

Zack and Brain cut in, "Mother!" For the back up vocals.

"_Come back to me, it's almost easy."_

"Said it all." They chorused together.

"_Come back again, it's almost easy." _

I was about to sing the next verse but Brian turned the volume down, "Holy fucking shit!" I bowed my head thinking my singing was bad.

They all started clapping, I looked up and smiled. They gave pats on the shoulder.

Zack was so amazed, "I swear it's Matt singing, but a girl version."

Johnny chuckled, "You even hit all the right notes."

Brian looked at me, "Welcome to the Family, kid. You're going to fit in just right." I smiled, maybe being here won't be such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>How long do you think it's going to take for Matt to find out Allie smokes? <strong>

**Reviews? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long update, I know. I'm sorry, I'm getting back into it now, so look out for more updates on this soon! :)**

**Thanks to the following people who left reviews on the last chapter:**

**livi, Music-Freak10159 , Moon Shawdow's Saint , Breaking-Asylum, justawrestlingdream , Cena's baby doll, IheartMShadows, Dannii, caz21 **

**You guys are amazing! I'll try to have the next update up by tomorrow! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Allie's POV**

We got a whole bunch of stuff. Brian convinced me to paint my room black and purple. I didn't really like the idea of the purple, but he assured me that it would look sweet. Zack picked out blankets, sheets, and pillows that matched. Johnny and I were just looking around at stuff.

"Allie! C'mere!" I heard Johnny holler from the aisle beside me.

I frowned wondering what he could want before walking to the aisle. I started laughing when I saw him on a bouncy ball, the ones where you hang onto a handle and bounce up and down. He grinned and pointed at a red one, "Let's race!" I smiled before grabbing it and sitting right next to him, "Where to?"

"Aisle 4 and back." He instructed and I nodded. "On your mark, get set. GO!" He yelled and we started bouncing down the aisle. We got out of the aisle and people starting frowning at us. If I didn't have both hands on the handle I would of gave them the finger. It's like adults act they were never kids.

I was ahead of Johnny and I was coming close to aisle 4, it had a pyramid of can foods in front of it. I glanced back and Johnny had a look of concentration on his face. I chuckled and kept going. My legs started to hurt and I slowed down.

"I'm going to pass you." Johnny cackled like a little kid. It made me laugh, but there was no way I was going to let him win. We we're getting closer to aisle and I tried going faster, but then Johnny came up right beside me. He ended up running in the side of me causing me to hit the pyramid of can foods. I hopped to my feet and watched all of the cans fall. They rolled all over the place.

Johnny and I looked at each other; not sure what to do. One of the worker's walked over to us, "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave, now." I busted out laughing while walking towards the exit.

As soon as we got outside Johnny fell to his knees dying of laughter. I shook my head, trying to contain mine, but wasn't having any luck. He sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Brian's going to be pissed." He pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

We waited for them to get out. Soon Brian and Zack came out with a couple carts full of stuff. Brian glared at the both of us, "How the hell did you managed to get kicked out of the store?"

Johnny pointed at me, "It was here fault."

I looked at him, appalled. "Are you kidding me? You're the one who wanted to race."

He shrugged, "You're the one who said okay."

"You're the one who knocked into me!" I yelled at him.

Johnny crossed his arms, "You're the one who hit the cans-"

"ENOUGH!" Brian yelled over us.

I sighed and Brian rolled his eyes, "You guys fight like brother and sister, damn. Let's go before you end up hitting each other." Johnny stuck his tongue out at me and I flipped him off.

_Home_

We got back to Matt's house, or I mean _my _house. It's so weird to say that this is where I'm living now. I helped Brian and Zack carry the supplies in. After I dropped them off in my room, I decided to get some water. I walked into the kitchen and Matt was sitting at the table with Jimmy. It looked like they were writing stuff.

Matt noticed me and put his pen on the table, "How was the store?"

"G-good." I said, not knowing if I should tell him what Johnny and I did.

He nodded, "Did you get a lot of stuff?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, but most of it I didn't even need. Brian or Zack made me get it."

Brian walked in with a grin on his face, "So did you tell Daddy dearest what you and short shit did?"

Matt looked at me confused,"What happened?"

I avoided his gaze, not really wanting to explain. Brian seemed to notice so he put his hands on my shoulders, "Johnny and Allie knocked over a pyramid of food cans and got kicked out of the store." I waited for Matt to yell knowing that he probably would do something like that.

He took me by surprise and started laughing. "Wow, I'm not surprised."

"You aren't?" I asked while looking up at his face.

Matt shook his head and grinned, "Nope. Anytime someone is hanging out with Johnny, they always get into some sort of trouble, so if you think I would be mad at you, I'm not."

I shrugged. It's not like I would care if he was mad at me anyways. Brian nudged me, "C'mon. Let's start on your room."

We spent hours painting my room, finally we finished the last wall and I fell on the bed. Brian chuckled and sat next to me. "I need a smoke." I grinned, "Me too." Brian looked at Johnny, "Shut the door, short shit." He rolled his eyes before shutting my bedroom door.

Brian pulled out his pack of cigarette's and lit one up, "We'll share, just incase someone comes in."

I took a long hit off of it and inhaled. I exhaled and started to feel relaxed. I handed it back to Brian and we kept passing it back and forth. It only had a couple hits left on it, so he handed it to me. I put it in my mouth and the door opened. I grabbed it out of my mouth and tried to hand over to Brian, but I was too late.

"What the hell?" Matt was not happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! :)<strong>


End file.
